Fight for what you love
by Evilchick2010
Summary: This Fan fiction is about what I think would have after Breaking Dawn. My first FanFiction, Read and Review Please. Rated M for late chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**First off I want to thank Chelle Cullen for being my beta and also for supporting me and encouraging me to write this story and for creating an awesome preface for my story, You rock. I dedicate this story to Chelle Cullen.**

**I only own the plot and the new characters, the Twilight characters belong to the fabulous and amazing ****Stephenie Meyers****. **

**Preface**

**The Cullen's were now celebrating the victory of their fight with the Volturi, they thought that all the worry and stress they had suffered at their hands was over but this would be nothing compared to what was heading their way, the stand off with the Italian vampires would look like a walk on the beach, the dark clouds were gathering and they were about to fight their most important battle ever this wasn't just about saving their family and their way of living, this would be about saving themselves and their ****soul mates**** because without their mates they would be nothing.**

**Chapter 1**

**Bella's POV**

**As I laid with the handsomest man in the world, I thought about how lucky I was. I had a beautiful husband that blessed me with the most precious person in the world to me: my little nudger, Renesmee. I still had my friendship with Jake. After the incident with the Volturi Jacob and Edward have grown closer to one other, like brothers. In the past couple of months, but that was nothing compared to the bond growing between Jake and Nessie. Edward and I will have to accept the fact that soon or later that Renesmee will be a woman and that her and Jake will want to get married and probably have a family of their own. Alice and Jasper are home with us where they belong. Alice is still herself, still a shopaholic, and love's to play Barbie with Nessie and myself. Nessie loves it when Alice dresses her up and puts makeup on her. I on the other hand dread it. **

**Emmett has become great friends with the werewolves. They wrestle, play video games, and play football together. Rosalie is still herself of course, pompous as usual. Rosalie and I have never been on good terms with each other, but after Nessie was born we have established a decent relationship not only for the family but for Nessie too. Rosalie and Jake dislike each other, sometimes they could get along great, but majority of the time they argue. I guess you can say that they have a love/hate relationship. Esme and Carlisle are still the same: loving, caring, kindest parents I could ever ask for. They are the glue, the foundation of this family. While in my thoughts I was interrupted by a soft voice that will and forever, dazzle me.**

"**Love?" Edward said.**

"**Yes?" I replied.**

"**What are you thinking about?" Edward asked.**

"**Oh, nothing", **

**Edward knew when I was lying, and he hated when I didn't tell him what I was thinking. He frowned," Bella, love, you are a poor liar". He stated.**

"**Edward!" I sigh. "It nothing. It's not important, okay". **

"**Everything you say or think about is important to me", He said.**

"**I was just thing about how lucky I am to have such a wonderful family, a beautiful and Intelligent daughter with my intelligent, talented, handsome husband."**

**He smiled my favorite crooked smile that I loved to death. God, Edward was so gorgeous. **

"**Bella, I'm the lucky one, to have a very beautiful wife that has given me what I thought for a century that I could never have, a child. I had also believed that I was not meant to be loved". **

"**Edward" he cut me of with a wave of his hand, **

"**Please love? Let me finish. I have waited over 100 years to find my mate. I have been near women human and vampire and they were very much attracted to me, but I was not attracted to them. And then I meet you, you have no idea what you do to me love. You say I dazzle you, but the truth is you dazzle me. I love the way you bite your bottom lip when you are deep in thought". He said.**

**I thought about that for a second, while I bit my bottom lip, proving Edward's theory. He chuckled. "Just Like that" he said**

**.(A/N: Edward is 108 years old, thought I should throw that out there, because a lot of people don't know how old he is. Back to the story.)**

"**Bella, I love you so much! No woman, human nor vampire can change how much I love you. I can't live without you"**

"**As do I". I whispered kissing Edward on the lip's softly, but Edward pulled me closer and the kiss became more passionate. I could never get tired of Edward kissing me. It was like our first every time. I pulled away, I hated that I had to pull away from Edward, but I had to before it got too serious, Edward pouted. I smiled; for once I was being the responsible one. **

"**Did you forget that Renesmee is in the other room?" I asked. He sighed.**

"**You see what you do to me, Mrs. Cullen". **

**We laid there for hours cuddling and talking until the sun shone through our room. Edward attempted to get up but I grabbed his wrist. He looked confused. **

"**Don't get up! Stay!" I said. He laughed. **

"**Bella, As much as I want to stay, did you forget that Renesmee will be getting up in 5 minutes?" I sighed. **

"**You see what you do to me, ****Edward Cullen****". **

**He smiled that crooked smile. We both got dressed within a minute. Fours minutes later Renesmee bust through the door running and jumping into her father's arms. **

"**Good morning, Mom and dad". **

"**Good morning princess", we both said at the same time. **

"**Would you like some breakfast sweet heart?" I asked. **

"**Yes, mommy but I don't want to eat until we get to the grandma and grandpa's house so that I can see my Jake." Nessie said. **

**After Renesmee finished answering my question. The door bell ranged. **

"**Come in Alice", Edward said. **

"**Good morning".. She came over to us and gave us each a hug. **

**Alice turned to Nessie **

"**Are you ready to get dressed?" she asked. **

**Nessie bounced up and down saying, "Yes!" **

**Edward and I laughed at our daughter. **

"**Well, go in your room and I will be there in second".**

**Nessie did as she was told. **

**Alice was about to catch up to Nessie when she stopped and had a blank look on her face. She was having a vision. When she snapped back to reality, **

**I asked, "What did you see?"**

**She looked at me her eyes still slightly glazed over,**

"**Carlisle, he-"**

**End of chapter 1**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**This is my first Fanfiction, So please review and tell me how I'm doing. I have three more chapter out but I'm not going to put them on least I know people like my story. Evilchick2010  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**Fight for what you love.**

**I own nothing but the plot and the new characters. Stephenie Meyers is the sole owner of the Twilight universe.**

**Bella's Pov**

"**Alice" What about Carlisle is something bad going to happen to him? I asked with worry and panic in my voice. **

**Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my neck. **

"**Don't worry Bella, "love." Carlisle is just going to encounter some more of our kind on his way to work."**

"**But we don't know if they could be a danger to us." I stated.**

**Alice nodded in agreement with me.**

"**I don't think we have anything to worry about, but I want to inform the others of this vision and, also Carlisle. So that he will not be surprised by his visitors. We should still be vigilant. Alice stated matter-of-factly."**

**Edward and I nodded in agreement.**

**While Alice, went to get Nessie dressed and ready for the day. I was still wrapped in Edward's arms. I felt secure and safe in them.**

"**Do you think these vampires are going to hurt Carlisle?"**

**A growl escaped from Edward's throat.**

**The thought of someone wanting to hurt and/or kill our father, not only hurt me but Edward too.**

**How would our family be without him? He is the glue of this family he keeps us all sane and together. Renesmee adores Carlisle like he is her father. She would be so hurt if she were to witness some bad happening to him, or to anyone else in this family.**

"**I don't want to believe that these vampires want to hurt Carlisle or us for that matter. They are probably new to the area and want to meet more of their kind, Edward said."**

**I sighed. "Bella, don't worry, I will protect you and Renesmee from anything and anyone. We have been through so much, to get where we are now, "love". I will do whatever it takes to keep you and Nessie safe. Even if it means I have to give up my own life."**

"**No!" I screamed.**

"**How would Renesmee and I feel happy with you not in our lives, Edward?"**

"**I can't, I won't. I refuse to live without you."**

**If I could have cried, I would have.**

"**Love, I'm sorry," Edward said while holding me tight in his embrace.**

**Alice and Nessie returned from Nessie's room.**

**Nessie jumped out of Alice's arms and ran towards us. She had a cheerful expression on her face. She was always positive even in the darkest of times.**

"**I love you both so much."**

**Edward and I smiled.**

"**I love you more, princess." Edward said.**

"**I love you too, sweetheart."**

**We were hugged together like a picture perfect family. What seem like hours were only a couple of minutes.**

"**Of course Alice, if it is okay with Bella. Edward said while breaking the silence.**

**I looked up at Edward. I did not hear Alice say anything, so they must have had one of their private conversations."**

"**What is it?"**

"**I just wanted you and I to hang out before going to the mansion. It is not often that we get to hang out together Bella. I smiled. Of course Alice, as long as you do not play Barbie on me. Alice smiled. Of course not Bella, that is for late." We all laughed. As Alice and I were heading out, I said my goodbyes to Edward and Nessie. Edward kissed me on the forehead.**

"**I love you." I said. **

"**I love you more." He said with compassion and love in his voice. I chuckled. No way! **

**End of chapter 2.**

**So what did you think Too short? Too long? Tell me how I'm doing on this story.**

**Reviews will be very much appreciated and loved. How would I know if I'm doing a good job if you don't tell me? I have chapter 3 and 4 already ready all I need to do is upload those chapters to FF and all you have to do is read and review. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Fight for what you love.

Stephanie Meyers is the sole owner and proprietor of the Twilight world. I only own the plot and the new characters. Before you read my story, I want to make a tiny announcement, a good friend of mine, **AznVeggieVamp101 **has story called "I'm your Nanny", it is her first Fan Fiction, and I recommend you read it. It is an awesome story. I'm going to shut up now so you can read my story.

Bella's POV

As I watched the two most important people depart to the mansion, Alice and I walked the opposite direction.

We walked in silence for a while. Alice was not herself. Alice was not known for being quiet, she is always energetic and cheerful now Alice looked tired, and has completely lost her glow.

"Alice, sweetheart, not that I don't love spending time with you but what is it you really want?" I asked keeping my voice as quiet as possible so Edward would not overhear.

"Can you shield me so Edward can't read my mind?" I nodded and enclosed her within my shield I could see the still worry expression on her face.

"Alice honey, tell me, is it Jasper?"

She nodded. "Bella, I had two visions while I was getting Nessie dressed"

"Two visions," I said louder than expected. I hope Edward didn't hear me. I have never known Alice to have visions back to back.

"But wait, does Edward know? What were the visions about?"

"No, he doesn't know."

Alice was really good at hiding things from Edward, so I was not surprised if he didn't know.

"The first vision was I saw Nessie and Jake going with Tanya to Alaska to stay for a while."

I was considering Nessie stay with Tanya and her clan until the visitors left. And Jake, of course will follow Nessie anywhere.

"The second vision was……..Alice looked distraught, if she could cry, she would have.

Alice fell to the ground. I immediately came to her side, crouched down and held her tight in my embrace. She was crying tearless sobs into my shoulder.

"Oh Bella, I don't know what I'm going to do, the vision was one of the female vampires kissed Jasper, and….and he kissed her back."

I was too in shock to say anything. I won't believe Jasper would do anything to hurt Alice he loved her too much.

Jasper will do anything to keep Alice safe and happy. When I came to forks and I found out the Cullen's secret, Jasper wanted to kill me so Alice would be safe. Because Alice told Jasper; Alice and I would be best friends. Jasper knew that killing me would upset Alice. He has told me countless times that he regrets the thought of killing me all those years ago because of how happy I have made Alice and Edward.

I can't see Jasper hurting Alice in anyway possible.

It was silence for a while Alice still sobbing on my shoulder.

"You, Rosealie and I are going to have to fight for our husbands"

I gulped hard and held Alice tighter my chin on the top of her head.

"Alice, if you want to lets head to the mansion so we can inform everyone of your visions."

She nodded and finally decided to get up when she lifted her head up I saw worry and fear etched on her face.

End of chapter 3.

Was it too sad? Too short? Let me know what you think. Don't forget to read "I'm your Nanny" by AznVeggieVamp101. That's "I'm your Nanny" by AznVeggievamp101. Lol, Read and Review Por favor! Ciao! EvilChick2010.


	4. Chapter 4

Stephanie Meyers owns everything period. Except the plot and the new characters, those

belong to me. Couple of announcements: I know I said this in chapter 3 but I'm going to

say it again, Please, pretty please with sprinkles on top read my friend

AznVeggieVamp101's story "I'm your Nanny" It is an awesome story you will not be

disappointed. Also when you are done reading my little story and AznVeggieVamp101's

story you can stop by teamtwilight27's story, "Edward's Family". That's Edward's

Family by teamtwilight27. I also want to dedicate this chapter to Teamtwilight27.

Because he is the reason this chapter is up so early. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 4 Bella's POV

When we finally arrived at the mansion Edward and Nessie were on the steps talking. We also heard two people arguing. Edward and Nessie smiled.

"Aunt Alice, Mom!" She was so fully of life sometimes, I don't understand where she gets it from. She must get it from Alice because neither, Edward nor I have that characteristic.

She gave me a hug first then went to Alice; I wasn't the only one that noticed Alice wasn't herself.

Edward had a stern look on his face. My guess would be he was trying to read Alice mind. Nessie noticed too.

"Auntie Alice, What's wrong?" Alice smiled. "There is nothing wrong angel cake, I just need to go shopping, I haven't shopped in months and I need a whole new wardrobe."

"Me too, we should go shopping today."

Alice smiled grew bigger.

"You are becoming more like me everyday."

I rolled my eyes. Edward laughed.

"Can mom come too? And Aunt Rosealie, and Grandma Esme. It will be a girl's only outing." Nessie said enthusiastic.

"I don't think so! You two will not play Barbie on me today, No way!"

Alice and Nessie put on their puppy dog pouts. I hate when they do that, it makes them look adorable and hard for me to say no to them.

I sighed, "Fine!"

"Yay" Alice and Nessie said bouncing up and down.

"This shopping trip is going to be so much fun!" Alice squealed.

I was happy to see Alice herself again. If it means going through the torture of clothes and makeup just to make her feel better, than I would do it with no complaints.

I was broken out of my thoughts, when the arguing became louder.

"Who's arguing?"

"Rosealie and Jacob, of course." Edward said with annoy in his voice.

"My Jake is here!" Nessie ran up to the door and went in. We followed after her. We saw Jacob and Rosealie arguing in the living room. They were so engulf in their argument that they didn't notice us coming in.

"Aunt Rose, Jakey!" Nessie whined when they didn't notice us come in.

"Nessie!" They both said running towards us. Jake almost made it to us first but Rose knocked him into a nearby couch and got to Nessie first.

"Good Morning, Sweetie" It seem like everyone had a nickname for Nessie.

"Good morning Auntie Rose, Why were you arguing with my Jake?"

Rosealie scolded. She's still not use to Jake, one day being part of the family.

"Oh sweetie we were arguing to see who would get to hold you first when you got here, and as you can see I won that argument."

Alice and I laughed. Edward rolled his eyes.

"You only won blondie because you knocked me over."

"Get over it, Mongrel. You lost to a blond."

Jake growled.

"Aunt Rose, Please be nice to my Jake." Nessie pleased with her arms crossed.

"Fine, Nessie I will try to be a little bit nicer to your dog."

Nessie rolled her eyes, ran to Jake's side.

"Hi, Jake, are you okay?"

"Hey I'm fine, how's my favorite person in world doing?"

"I'm great, now that I'm here with you." She said in an angelic voice.

"You know what? I feel the exact same way." Jake said looking into her eyes.

While Jake and Nessie were engulfed in they own little world, Rosealie rolled her eyes and finally came to hug us. When she looked at Alice she had a flustered looked on her face.

"Alice, what's wrong? You look like hell."

Alice huffed. "I don't look like hell." She pulled out a little compact mirror and gasped.

"Bella, why didn't you tell me my makeup was smudging?" She cried.

"You were wearing makeup? I didn't notice. You look beautiful without makeup so why do you put it on?" I interceded

"So I can look way cuter than I already am." She fired back.

I ignored her.

"Cute to describe you Alice Cullen is an understatement." A southern voice called behind us. We all turned and Alice face lit up like a little kid opening presents on Christmas.

"Jasper?!"

"Yes, Ma'am."

End of chapter 4.

_______________________________________________________________________

So??? How did I do? This is my favorite chapter so far. Is it your? Tell what you think in

a review, or in a private message. I don't know when I will be able to post chapter 5, I'm

having a huge writer's block. Your opinion counts, so help me out here. You can send

some ideas in a review or in a PM. I look forward to hearing some of your ideas. Adios

por ahora! EvilChick2010


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello lovelies. I'm so sorry for keeping you guys waiting for almost two years for an update. I have been through so much in the past year and a half. I graduated from high school and went to college soon after. I have been working and I had a huge writer's block. So please forgive me and I hope this chapter is to your liking.**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyers owns the Twilight universe and its characters. I just own the plot and new characters. **

**Alice's POV**

After the visions I have been having, I was even gladder to have Jasper back than before. I knew with him by my side we would sort this entire situation out. I launched myself into his arms and felt his love surround me. I knew telling him and the family was going to be easier now; I had Jasper by my side.

He picked me up and spun me around bridal style and gentle put me down. We looked into each other's eyes and basted in each other company. I saw love, compassion, and happiness in his beautiful eyes. One side of me was telling me that our love is enduring but the other side was saying you cannot deny what you saw. Jasper will kiss another woman.

Jasper saw my concern, but before he could ask me what I was thinking, Emmett came busting through the door. Great timing! You got to love Emmett. He might get annoying at times but he keeps this family on its toes and he is always there when you need him. Emmett will probably never know this but he was my saved by the bell at that moment.

"Hey family" Emmett said while pulling us all into a group hug. He was always happy. I can honestly say Emmett is one of the reasons why we all still have our sanity.

"Hello my beautiful Rose" after we disconnected from the hug. He grabbed Rosalie and started to kiss on her neck. Rosealie giggled and pushed him off. "Hold on babe, it will be more of that late on. She said in a seductive voice. Emmett smiled. He pulled us in for another hug.

"I truly missed you guys"

"We missed you too Em" we all said.

After letting go, we all settled down in the kitchen. "So how was the trip?" I asked. Jasper and Emmett went on a two day hunting trip. It was Emmett's idea to get all of the men in the house to go on a hunting trip. Carlisile couldn't go because he had to work and Edward did not want to go because it has only being a couple of months since the visit from the Volturi and he wasn't ready to be apart from Bella and Renesmee yet. That was completely understandable, but I feel that Edward worries too much sometimes. They would have been fine for two days. Jasper was hesitate about going but I persuaded him.

"It was awesome, but I wish Edward and Carlisile could have come" Emmett said with a hint of sadness in his voice. "Don't worry I will go to the next hunting trip" Edward said with reassurance.

"So can it be safely assumed that you had fun and you are glad that I persuaded you to go" I said to Jasper.

He chuckled. "Yes my Angel. I did have fun and I'm glad you did persuade me." He pulled me into a tight embrace and kissed my neck. I pulled away and Jasper pouted. I giggled. He was so cute when he pouted. Even though I hated to break up this moment I had to get back to what has been on my mind for the past two days; these visions. As I turned around, I saw my brothers and sisters cuddled into each other's embrace and in their own little world.

As I thought about how these visions could affect my family, Carlisle and Esme walked in and greeted us all.

Esme went and hugged her two boys. "I've missed you both. How was the trip?" As Jasper and Emmett explained the trip I felt Edward's eye on me. I know he must have been reading my mind since Bella and I have returned. I think Edward was respecting my wishes to tell the family when I was ready. I gave him a small smile and he whispered everything is going to be alright, I promise.

XXXXX

I finally announced to the family that we needed to have a family meeting. Everyone settled into the living. Jake put Nessie to bed. She had fallen asleep after hanging out with Jake all day; Jake came to join us in the living room.

I braced myself for the reactions that I was expected to get.

"Okay, I have had several visions lately. The first one is Carlisle is going to encounter some vampires while on his way to work tomorrow." Esme put her arm around Carlisle. "Do they wish to bring harm to him" Esme said a little uneasy. Jasper felt her uneasiness and calmed her down. Esme flash an appreciative smile toward Jasper.

"No they just want to talk." I retorted.

"I can assure you Esme. These vampires will not hurt Carlisle or any of us for that matter." Edward stated.

Everyone agreed. "The second vision was Jake and Nessie will be going to stay with Tanya and her coven while our visitors will be here."

"Whoa" Jacob said suddenly. "I thought you said you could not see me or nor Nessie's future." "Yeah use to, but now both of your futures is as clear as day to me now; probably because you guys are around me often." I suggested.

"Well if it is okay with Edward and Bella, I will accompany her on the trip. I will protect her with my life."

"Of course Jacob. We know that we can trust you with our daughter and that you will protect her at any cost" Bella said. Edward agreed wholeheartedly. "Okay it is settled then I am going to inform Billy and the pack about what's going on."

As Jacob left, I had to prepare myself to reveal my last and final vision. "My last vision"….I hesitated. "Alice, do not worry, we are a family whatever the vision is we will handle and deal with it together." Carlisle reassured. "We have been down and out before, but we have gotten up and dusted ourselves off and tried again. We have had our backs against the wall, but have gotten through it." Carlisle's words encouraged me and gave me the strength to tell my family the news.

"Thank you"

Carlisle nodded with a smile.

I took a deep breath. "The vision was Jasper was kissing another woman" I saw my family's face in shock. I felt Jasper's emotions they were all over the place. I came and joined him on the sofa. I took him in my embrace and I comfort him as best as I could. Jasper froze at my touch.

"I know that you would never do anything to hurt me." I stated. "Like Carlisle said, we will get through this like a family."

**I know I'm cruel for stopping right there but I felt this chapter was just an opener to the drama and chapter 6 will have the juice details. Chapter 6 will be up very soon now that I'm home for the summer from school. Chapter 6 will probably be up today or tomorrow If not today or tomorrow definitely sometime this week. As usual PLEASE REVIEW.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of the twilight characters.**

**Jasper's POV**

**Chapter 6 **

As Alice held me in her embrace, what Alice just announced to us is repeating itself in my head over and over again. _'Jasper will kiss another woman.' _I felt all eyes on me. I felt my family's emotions; shock, confusion, and worry. The only emotions that I was worried about at that moment were Alice's. She is my life, my love, my everything. I wanted to say something to ease the tension, but my mouth would not let words come out. It was as if I lost all ability to speak.

I had to hear from Alice what she felt about that vision; better yet, did she believe I would do something like that! I got out of Alice's embrace and stood in the middle of the living room.

"Do you believe that I would kiss another woman?"

"In all honesty, no Jasper I do not, but I did believe it when I first saw it."

I felt sadness and a little guilt from Alice. At one point Alice did doubt me for a split second and now she was regretting it. Alice has it rough. She sees things before they happen. Most of the time what Alice sees is bad and almost 100% of the time comes true. If I were in Alice's shoes, I would probably have the same doubts. I couldn't be mad at my Alice. All I could do is sympathy with her and try my best to convince her that she is the only woman I love and that I would never contemplate kissing another woman.

Alice stood up and faced the family again. "I not only saw Jasper kiss another woman, but I saw that Jasper, Edward, and Emmett will fall out of love with us." Now the room got really tense. I felt the sadness in Bella and Rosalie. Rosalie was so upset she left the room in vampire speed.

"Rosalie, baby." Emmett called to her. "I will go talk to her" Esme said with sadness and worry etched in her voice. Emmett stood and places a reassured hand on Esme's shoulder. "No mom, this is between me and Rosalie. And with Emmett was gone.

With just me, Alice, Edward, Bella, Carlisle, and Esme still in the room, there was still tension in the air. No one knew what to say. Alice looked at me with sad eyes. "I'm sorry Jasper." Alice said. She sat on the couch with her legs to her chest and her head in her knee in shame. I went to the couch and comforted her. "Look at me darling." Alice raised her head up and I cupped her beautiful face in my hands. I put a wave of calmness and all of my love for her through her. I looked her deep in the eyes.

"Alice, do you believe that you are the only one that I love and committed to?" She looked at me with an assured smile. "Yes Jasper I do." I smiled and kissed the top of her forehead. "Good. Don't ever doubt that you are my everything." Alice smiled at me and placed a kiss on my lips softly. "I love you Jasper." "I love you too darling"

**End of Jasper's POV**

**XXXX-XOXO**

**Alice's POV**

I felt relieved, but sad at the same time. I was relieved to have told everyone about my visions, but I also cause some heartache and confusion to the family. I felt like a huge weigh have been lifted off my shoulders and then a much bigger weigh came crashing down on me. Everyone was in the living room. Rosalie and Emmett rejoined us in the living room. Rosalie said nothing and was cuddled tight under Emmett's arm.

"So when am I supposed to encounter these vampires?" Carlisle asked. "In three days." I stated. "And Renesmee and Jacob will leave tomorrow." "So when are we supposed to be falling out of love with you guys and Jasper will kiss this other woman?" Emmett asked dryly. I winced at the thought of Jasper kissing another woman. "I'm not sure."

"Maybe someone might just be just messing with your visions, Alice." Rosalie said. That was actually something I didn't think about. Could someone know about us, know about me and affect my visions? "It is a good guess." I stated. "Maybe someone is affecting my visions and is trying to distract us from what they are really planning."

"Did you see their faces?" Bella asked. "No I didn't. I just know that it is three females." "Then it is set, we will train as much as we can." Carlisle announced. We all nod in agreement. Everyone went their separate ways. The woman went to talk in the kitchen and the men went outside to wrestle. Jasper and I stayed in the living room. Jasper was staring outside the window in deep thought.

I placed my hand on his shoulder and he gently touched it. He looked up at me and smiled. Jasper had the most beautiful smile. Not many people saw that because Jasper refused to show that side of him.

"What are you thinking about?" Jasper places me on the sofa next to him and ran his hand over my cheek and I gladly leaned into his touch. "I was just thinking why couldn't we live like normal vampires who just exist in peace and harmony?" Jasper said with a bit of humor in his voice. "Or be like the Brady Brunch?" He laughed. I couldn't help but laugh too. The thought of the Cullens being like a normal, American family or even just going through our existence in peace was just ludicrous. Even though we try to portray ourselves as a normal family, there is nothing normal about us.

As Jasper and I continued with our conversation, I hear tiny feet coming down the stairs. Nessie just woke up and enter in the living room. Her smile radiated when she saw Jasper was home.

"Uncle Jasper" Nessie exclaimed. She ran into Jasper's arms and gave him the most loving hug and Jasper expressed his love back. "Hey little one, how have you been?"

"I'm fine uncle Jazz, but Auntie Alice has been sad since you left. She tries to play it off like she wasn't missing you, but she couldn't wait to see you again." I was in totally shock. "Nessie don't talk about me like I'm not here" I cried. Jasper smirked. "Oh really now, don't worry Nessie now that I'm back Auntie Alice won't be sad anymore." Jasper said with a playful grin on face.

"Aunt Alice, are we still going to shop today?" Throughout all the drama I almost forgot about are all girls shopping outing. "Of course we are sweetie. Let go tell grandma and aunt Rose the news." "Okay" Nessie said. She gave Jasper a quick kiss and practically danced into the kitchen and I followed suit.

Rosalie, Bella, and Esme were in the kitchen talking. "Auntie Rose and Grandma Esme we are going on an all-girls shopping trip today." Rose and Esme were excited and Bella like always just has to pout about it. "Where and when are we going?" Rosalie asked. "We can go now and I was thinking Paris."

As we prepared ourselves for our shopping trip and head out to leave, we saw the boys wrestling and practicing some fighting techniques. We gave our hugs and kisses and were on our way to Paris.

As I drove at the maximum speed with Bella and Renesmee and Esme and Rosalie following suit in Rosalie's car, all I could think about was the next couple of days were going to be very eventful.


End file.
